


Siab Phem Li

by FoxyPoxy



Series: Tony stark is a parent [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Hulk (Marvel), Alpha James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Alpha Nick, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Harley, Baby Peter Parker, Bad Parenting, Beta Bruce Banner, Beta Clint Barton, Beta Natasha Romanov, Character Death, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Female Tony Stark, Ho Yinsen Lives, Howard Stark Lives, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Tony, Insane Howard, Kid Tony Stark, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Wanda, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark, Possessive Behavior, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Triggers, Verbal Abuse, alpha howard stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyPoxy/pseuds/FoxyPoxy
Summary: “Breaking News! Maria Stark and Obadiah Stane disappeared from the Maria Stark foundation Gala last night. Neither person has been heard from or seen since leaving at 9pm”WARNING THIS IS DARK WATCH OUT!! I'M NOT JOKING!! IT WILL GET BETTER BUT IT STARTS AT 100 AND SKIPS THE OTHER NUMBERS FAST!!!





	1. Chapter 1

“HOWARD PLEASE!” Maria begged as he took to the cell next door. She hated the sound of the screaming. 

“He deserves to be punished Maria” was all that he said as he walked out of her cell. She could heard the locks on the door as it closed. She failed to yet again calm him down. Covering her ears and curling further on the bed, she squeezed her eyes shut wishing for freedom. Why had no one found them? She heard as the the first scream left Stanes mouth. No one deserves this she thought. She only had hope left. Howard had said that if she behaved then she would be able to see the surface again. 

________________________

“Maria what are you doing?” Howard said as he watched her from the door. She had been hiding the utensils from the plates Howard brought her. 

She smiled at him “What do you mean?” If she could just last a bit longer than she could shove him and close the door. She had been using the utensils to get him to move closer into the cell. The walls and ceiling where made of iron. While the floor was made of steal. There was no digging out of here. Once he got close enough to her she reached out and pulled him close towards the bed. It was in the furthest part of the room. Before shoving him on the bed. She ran as far as she could. Unfortunately it wasn’t far. 

“Oh Maria. Stupid Stupid Maria” Howards voice sang. It was dark and belting her. “Maria there is only one exit, and only one person knows where it is” He called after her. The place was larger than she had thought. She passed several cells and heard pleas of help. What had Howard become. It didn’t take long before she was cornered. Turning to see Howard's face as a cruel smile was placed on his face. She knew that she had lost. She would be punished. 

“I think I’ll let you visit all the people you passed to get here” Howard said “That's why you ran right? You were lonely” There she bare witness to the torture of 12 people. She cried as a woman was brutally beaten and humiliated. That was only the beginning of her punishment though. Once she was back in her cell it would be her turn.

_________________________

“Maria did you know that you are showing?” Howard said as he walked around her room. He like to do this form of torture on her. He would walk around and place objects from there room.

“Do you think it's a boy?” She asked rubbing her hand over the soft bump. This was her attempt to make Howard the man she had first met again. Every now and then she thought that she saw him peeking through. That this was just a bad dream that she couldn’t wake up from. She had once entertained the idea that she was in a coma because the car had crashed or something.

“You better hope that the child is a son. If not you will be punished” Howard said as he placed a picture of himself and her. It was his cold eyes that seemed to haunt the picture. He left after ward not saying another thing. Maria could only stare at the picture that was too far from her reach to tear down. She had been chained to the bed by her ankle after her last escape attempt. 

___________________

“Oh Maria will you look at you” Howard said as the contractions started once again. There he watched as she cried and screamed in pain the child was coming. She had no help, no doctors, no one to hold her hand as she gave birth. Just Howards remarks to get her through.

“Maria you're all sweaty and grouse” Howard said from his seat. “You better be hoping its a boy”

“Come on Maria push out my son already!” He would say after losing patients hitting the wall. She thought about how that wasn’t helping. She couldn’t tell how long she was contracting for. If she wasn’t crying because of the pain then it was because of his words.

_________

“Maria. 12 hours and you give me this” Howard sneared. She was cluching a baby girl in her arms. 

“Howard I’m” She started before he cut her off.

“Well that’s fine the girl six cells over is pregnant. Maybe she’ll give me what I want” Howard said. Maria looked up at him knowing that six cells over was a girl that was about 16. She had ran away from home and ended up in a rich person's car.

“Howard” Was all Maria could say. What else was there to say to such a horrible thing. He turned and walked out of the cell leaving the two there.

“It’s okay baby. I’ll keep you safe” Maria said when the newborn started crying.

_________________________  
Three months and the only time she saw howard whas when he placed food in her cell. 

“Howard if I could get some baby clothes that would help us” She tried at one point knowing that her daughter was could down there in the cell. He had not answered her but the next day fabric was given to her with thread and a few sewing needles. However, the price of house where three days without food.

_____________

“Mamma” Anastasia called. Maria smiled as her daughter brought a red fabric and a gold one over to her.

“Vuoi un vestito rosso e dorato?” She asked taking the cloth from Anastasia (You want a red and gold dress hunny?).

“Sì, Mamma.” She said smiling at Maria. Maria couldn’t help but laugh as her daughter did a happy dance. Then the door opened, and there stood Howard who looked angry.

“Howard, What's wrong?” Maria asked. She had gotten good at pretending that nothing happened.

“You two are moving cells” He said walking over to Anastasia and grabbing her. “Move” was all he said as they walked through the hallway.

“Howard it’s very nice of you to give us a new room” Maria said faking a smile. She had wanted to ask for a few children books so that Anastasia had something to do. Not that singing and telling her daughter stories wasn’t fun. Anastasia curled into Maria’s side more as they walked along. When they came to a door that looked the same as the others. Inside there was a bigger room then what they were in before. There was a few new things too. Programming and engineering books, and more fabric with a sewing machine. Maria was shocked at how nice it was compared to the older cell she was in. Howard closed the door after shoving them into the room

“Maria the other girl died in childbirth. She failed to give me what I want.” He said from beyond the door. “If you’re child doesn’t live up to expectations then you can look forward to her having the same fate as the other one. Starvation is difficult on children you know” They could hear the footsteps as he walked away.

“Mamma, fa paura.” Anastasia said tears welling up in her eyes (Mamma, He is scary). Maria didn’t know how to answer that other than by hugging her daughter.

_____________________

“MARIA! YOU HAVE FAILED AGAIN” Howard said walking into the cell. “I WILL NOT HAVE A USELESS CHILD”

“Howard I’m not as smart as you are. It’s hard for me to understand the books enough to tell her-” Maria started before he backhanded her. Anastasia was holding a engineering book in her arms like it was a shield.

“THEN YOU ARE USELESS” Howard said and began to rain down the punches and kicks. By the time he was done Maria was hanging onto life my a thread, and Anastasia was crying. 

“GIRL STARKS DON’T CRY! OR DO YOU WANT TO END UP LIKE HER” Howard said smacking her. Then he dragged Maria out of the cell to finish the job. Which was easy because of how thin Maria had gotten since being there. Anastasia Could only watch as the door closed and locked behind him. Slowly opening the book again she reread the pages over and over. Maybe if she was smarter he would give her mamma back. This was because she wasn’t smart enough. By the end of the day She had built a small circuit board.


	2. Chapter 2

“Steve is that you?” Howard asked as he entered the room. Steve looked up and smiled. Steve had already been briefed about the future and was happy to see Howard.

“Howard! You look like I thought you would!” He said rubbing the back of his neck a bit.

“You look like you did the day you went into battle” Howard said laughing. They talked and caught up with each other. Howard going to take the place of Barnes. He couldn’t wait to find out if their friendship was like everyone thought. After all Alpha Alpha relationships where okay now. Howard had worked hard to get that legal once Maria had...passed. Everyone claimed that he needed a distraction after four years and six months of searching that ended with his wife dead. It was all over the new of how she had been beaten, starved, and stabbed 126 times. Steve had been told so that he didn’t bring it up. The fact that the killer had never been caught made steves blood run cold. Steve had to run to the bathroom to vomit after hearing the gruesome details. It had been only years 12 since that happened to Howard. 

Steve choked everything that was different with Howard to it being the scarring of his and Bucky's disappearance, and his wife's death.

___________________

“Hey Howard! What are you building down here?” Steve asked entering the lab. He use to sit and watch Howard work for hours. 

“Oh nothing you need to worry yourself over” Howard said as he stopped working. He turned in his chair and invited Steve to come sit. “What can I help you with Steve?”

“Oh I was just wondering if we could sit and invent together. You know like old times” Steve said feeling a little embarrassed. He never had this much of Howards attention on him. He kinda felt like he was being watched all the time.

“Oh Steven we don’t have to invent. We could go for a walk and I could show you the changes New York has had since you've been gone.” Howard said putting a hand on Steves knee. 

“Okay that sounds good let’s go” Steve said suddenly standing up. Howard felt closer to what he wanted. It was only a matter of time until Steve gave in to him. Steve on the other hand felt more uncomfortable, even going to the point of not being alone with Howard after that.

__________________

“BUCKY'S ALIVE!” Steve said running into the lab “Isn’t this great Howard?” 

“Yeah it’s great” Howard said shock eveadent on his face. 

“I know I was surprised too” Steve said handing over the file on the winter soldier. 

“We’ll get him back Steve” Howard said, but on the inside he was fuming. Later that night he ended up back in the cells beating up whoever he felt like. Until Anastasia said ‘Isn't that a good thing? Now you can have both of them’. Howard would never admit that she was right, but it put him in a better mood. He left, and Anastasia ran to the victims to help them with their wounds. Howard would just have to work on Barnes first, because we're Barnes was Steve would follow.

___________________

Mouths latter

“Look Steve we just think its weird is all” Clint said munching on popcorn “You know how he disappears for a while then appears with like 12 new designs”

“He goes on engineering benders!” Steve said stubbornly.

“Steve we aren’t saying anything bad. We just think that if these are his designs then he’s holding out on giving everything that he has” Natasha says grabbing a handful of popcorn 

“Six days is a short period of time to not only get new ideas but to make them complete and work” Bucky said watching the three of them argue. He didn’t really care for Howard. How could he when the man looked like he was trying to get Steve alone.

“Okay so it’s a bit weird but that doesn’t mean anything” Steve said pouting. He had been better about being wrong scene Bucky got back.

“Never said that it meant anything” Bucky said turning away from the group.

“I’m back an I brought gifts!” Howard said walking through the door with cart behind him. There was a lot of things on the cart. 

“Lets see~ New widow bites for Natasha. New arrows in two fold for Clint. A new arm for Bucky. A new”Howard started.

“A NEW WHAT?” Bucky asked standing up. Sure his left arm was missing since it was Hydras. Howard turned looking both annoyed and innocent.

“Didn’t I tell you? I was making an arm that would be better than that old one” Howard said.

“No you didn’t. I don’t feel comfortable that you didn’t talk to me about this” Bucky said. He could feel the soldier wanting to take control and run.

“Howard perhaps you should have asked about that” Steve said siding with Bucky again. Howard stopped smiling for a moment before it returned. Howard nodded and the walked out of the room without another word.

“I’m following” Bucky said grabbing his stuff.

“Buck he didn’t mean to freak you out” Steve said looking a the cart left behind.

“I want to know where he’s going” Bucky said “Think of it as making sure that He is who we think he is” Steve sighed before grabbing his stuff to fallow. The other doing the same they didn’t want to be left out of the loop. If things went down then they would be prepared.

_____________

“This feels wrong” Steve said as they followed Howards car outside the city limits. They had been following for awhile. Howard took weird turns and drove all over the city before finally getting on this road. 

“Yeah why did he take such a weird path?” Clint asked from the com link. Natasha and clint had gone in a different car so that it wasn’t suspicious.

“Guys he probably has a good reason for all this” Steve said as they watched Howard turn off onto a dirt road with a small house. They drove down the road a bit further then pulled off and parked. Walking over to the house they saw that it was just a normal house on the outside. Peeking in through the window they didn’t see Howard anywhere.

“Let’s come back later” Natasha said grabbing Steves arm and pulling him away.

“Huh? Why” Steve asked looking back at her.

“So we can look around without getting caught.” Bucky said walking back to the car.

“I’ll call the others to meet us here” Clint said pulling out his phone.

“So we are breaking and entering?” Steve asked reaching up to grip the bridge of his nose.

“Yup” Bucky called back to him. He knew that he was stretching Steves trust out a bit but this needed to happen. They needed to know what was going on with Howard. The Howard he remembered was their friend but was more interested in women and science. This Howard seems to only hang out with them and never works or flirts with women. He does make comments to steve though.


	3. Chapter 3

“GIRL WHERE ARE YOU?” Howard yelled from down the hall. He wasn’t even at her cell yet. He sounded angry and his footsteps where fast. He was always angry when he arrived. Her mother once told her that it was because he was possessed. This was the first time she had heard him since disappearing with her mother a few days earlier. Anastasia had studied her eyes out. She could barely remember if she slept.

“Here sir” She said standing from the work desk. She ran her hands down her dress to smooth it out before he was there. Her heart was pounding and her hands shook while the new textbook was clutched in her hands. It was far bigger than the last one with title of ‘High School Physics’. She had been about half way throw it when he arrived.

“WHAT IS THAT?” He yelled at her again once entering the cell. Once he was close enough to see the books name. He stopped as he was pointing at the book in her hands. She took a deep breath and reminded herself to speak in English.

“It’s a physics book sir. I have been studying since you left” She said handing the book out for him to see.

“Oh yeah? Good girl.” He said and patted her head “I have some work for you then” She didn’t like the smile that followed that sentence. She just wanted her mamma to sing to her agian. 

________________

“GIRL ARE THOSE BLUEPRINTS DONE?” Howard called from the door of the cell. She could hear him coming from down the hall.

“Yes sir” She said proud of the work that she had done. It was the first project that she had ever done. It was a bomb that would explosed if the target was an enemy force. However, it would allow allies to cross without problem. 

Howard gabed the blueprints and looked them over. “Natasha Dear. THESE ARE TOO IMPOSABLE!” He ripped up the paper into small pieces. “HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO MAKE REAL THINGS!” He said raising his hand to smack her.

“WAIT!” she said raising her hands to block. It was a bad move, she knew that. If you blocked or ran the beating got worse. “Sir I’ll make better plans if I could get better books than I could fix that” She continued after not being hit for a moment.

“What?” He seethed. She could almost hear the anger in his voice scream.

“Well sir it’s just that I only have high school books here. If I got better books that explained more than I could make things that could be a reality” She said as her arms lowered from there defencive position. Once her hands were down he backhanded her. When she didn’t fall he grabbed her hair and shoved her onto the floor, where he repeatedly kicked her over and over again. He left her alone soon after she stopped crying. She was left on the floor unable to stand or give any response. She watched as he left before the room spun and darkness surrounded her.

Little did she know that when she woke up there would be more books on subjects she had never dreamt of. Even latter than that after her first good project renovations would be done. She would be moved to a larger room that had all the tools she needed to build the things she creates.  
_________________

“GIRL!” Howard smeared on her 13th birthday. She didn’t make eye contact with him as he stared at her through the bars of the cell window.  
She had gone into her first heat. She had read about this in once of the bioge books. She was an Omega.

“You are a failure” This time he didn’t yell at her, But that made it hurt worse than if he did. She knew that it was 50% the fact that he was an alpha and 50% because that meant that she would never see her mother again. She had failed in becoming something worth keeping. He would stop visiting witch ment there would no longer be any food for her. This is where she would die. He left, and Anastasia cried for hours, before going back to work. She didn’t know what else to do in this situation.

____________________________

“Girl I brought you seeds and dirt” Howard said placing six bags of dirt down on the floor. Then a box of seeds. “What are you looking at?” He asked when he noticed her staring.

“Sir it’s just I thought that you wouldn’t be coming back” She said cautiously. She couldn’t afford to lose this chance at getting back into his good graces. She wasn’t dumb, she knew what happened to those that weren't.

“Well I just remembered that you being an Omega makes sense! All I have to do I find you an alpha then the Stark name can continue. You’ll be my good little girl and give birth to an Alpha son! Then something good will happen from your uselessness! It will take time to find the perfect Alpha, But don't worry I’ll find one by your second heat. I also want someone to help with the pregnancy. I already have a doctor in mind. A beta so he will be safe with you and the Stark heir. He’s not from the US so I doubt that anyone will miss him. He’s actual going through quarantine right now.” Howard said walking closer to her. Anastasia started backing up. He was scaring her. He had never looked so evil to her before. Once her back hit the wall she was blocked in. He was still gaining on her.

“Anastasia if you don’t give birth to an Alpha then I’ll make you watch as I kill it” He said smile still on his face as he was face to face with her. After watching the fear pass over her face he gave a soft laugh. Then stood up and walked away. Anastasia fell to the floor, her legs giving out. She could feel the tears of fear and relief that he left ran down her face. She wanted her mother to comfort her. 

“Stella, stellina (Star, little star)  
La notte si avvicina (The night is coming. )  
La fiamma traballa (The flame flickers.)   
La mucca è nella stalla. (The cow is in the stable. )  
La pecora e l’agnello (The sheep and the lamb)   
La vacca col vitello (The cow with the calf)  
La chioccia coi pulcini (The hen with the chicks)  
La gatta coi gattini. (The cat with the kittens.)  
E tutti fan la nanna (And everyone goes to sleep)  
Nel cuore della mamma. In the mother’s heart.” She sang her mother's song softly as her hands rubbed her arms. It was an attempt at the contfort that she would never have again. She couldn’t pretend anymore that her mother was safe and alive.


	4. Chapter 4

She heard the door to her cell open. She turned just in time to see a man being thrown into her cell. It was fine there was enough space in here that having two or more people inside didn’t make much of a difference. She saw the man try to run for the door, just to watch him run into it as it slammed shut. She felt so empty and alone that Howard throwing in a man didn’t surprise her one bit. After all he had grown annoyed with her lack of a response. She just didn’t have it in her anymore.

“Are you the doctor or the alpha?” Anastasia asked gaining his attention. His face showed shock as he spun around. He was an older man, but she couldn’t tell if he was beta or alpha because of the heavy Omega sent in the room. She had just finished her heat. The one good thing was that the first heat was short like a worm up. A quick ‘hey guess what’ before it really came knocking next month.

“I’m a doctor” He said then reaching his hand out “I’m Ho Yinsen” 

She looked at his hand not sure what he was doing. Before meeting his eye and saying “I’m Anastasia Stark” She had cried so much over the last few days that she doubted that anything mattered.

“Stark? But your down here” Yinsen said confused before the dots connected in his mind. “Was your mother Maria Stark?”

“That’s correct” Anastasia said turning and getting back to the plants that she was supposed to be planting. It had not been going well for her. She had managed to put the dirt in a corner of the room. However she just kept trying to rearranging it. It took Yinsen a few moments before he walked over to help her. Together they go the dirt to be how they wanted. Yinsen told her about how to farm and what was good to plant. They continued this tip toeing around subjects for a week or so.

__________________

“Anastasia tell me about this place?” Yinsen asked. He had only been there for three weeks. All through those weeks he was suffering. He missed his wife and child, not to mention that he was unable to pray to his gods.

“What would you like to know?” She asked back as she worked on getting the irrigation system working.

“How long has this place been here? What is Howard doing here?” he asked saving the more important questions for later.

“This place has been here since before I was born. Sir does what he wants here. It has housed many people that have either died because what what happened in their cells or are still there waiting.” Anastasia said. What freaked Yinsen out was how calm she was about the situation. There she was a 13 year old girl that should be going to school, falling in love, and making poor decisions talking about the torture and death of people she never met. 

“Have you ever been outside?” He asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer to the question.

“I was in the cell I was born in until I was three, then my mother and I was moved, Then I moved to this room before my first heat.” She said cocking her head to the side a bit.

“Do you want to be free?” He asked before adding “From here? I know my wife and I wouldn’t mind taking you in. I’m sure that my son would love to have an older sister” He said smiling. He really wished that he could help her.

“Escape is not a possibility. My mother tried it once but was caught. She said that he did bad things to the people in the cells she passed and made her watch before continuing to her punishment.” Anastasia said. She had long since lost her ability to flee. She knew nothing of the world outside and would probably be as useless there as in the cells. At least that's what she thought.

“But if you could, would you?” Yinsen asked. Betas where the middle man between Alphas and Omegas. Betas job was to bump shoulders with alphas to calm them down, and pat omegas back as they threw up. It was the compassion towards both that made beats such good doctors. However, the more Yinsen heard the more he wanted to wrap her up in blankets and hug her. This wasn’t an Omega and Beta thing, no this was a father that saw an abused adolescent girl. He just wished he could do something for her.

___________________

“Anastasia, when we first met you asked if i was the doctor or the alpha. What did you mean by that?” Yinsen finally asked. He had been wanting to ask since day one but that was too personal. He had head what the news said about Marias body. How it had been beaten and raped so many times that it was almost unrecognizable. He didn’t know if Howard did it infront of Anastasia or if he had the decency of taken Maria away. It was a subject you couldn’t just bring up.

“I am an Omega. Sir is going to bring me an alpha to spend my second heat with. That way I can produce an alpha heir for him.” Anastasia said having come to terms with her life.

“WHAT?” Yinsen said feeling really over protective of her. How can a father do that to his own daughter. He had to act fast before he brought an alpha down here. He had to get them out.

“I will have an alpha for my next heat” Anastasia said not understanding the question that he yelled.

“That's not right! You are supposed to fall in love and get married before you share your heat with someone! And you are too young to have a child” Yinsen said realizing that Anastasia was brainwashed. She had never seen a normal relationship. Her mother was bonded to a man that beat her and locked them away. Yinsen was the only other person that she had ever met. She would never understand until she left this place. Which as much as Yinsen didn’t want to admit was looking less and less like a possibility.

“I don’t understand” was all that she said. 

“Then promise me that no matter what until you understand what I mean you won't let anyone bite your neck” Yinsen said looking her in the eyes trying to convey the seriousness of this.

“I promise” 

_________________

Then the day came Anastasia heat began. Howard burst through the door tranquilizing Yinsen.

“Sorry Doc but the girl has work to do” Howard said as he dragged Yinsens slowly falling body from the room. Yinsen had not passed out immediately from just sure will. All he could do was watch as Anastasia sat waiting for the Alpha. When he woke up hours later he cried and prayed. 

When he was allowed back into the cell he saw that Anastasia’s heat was over and there was a high chance she was pregnant. He was relieved to see that when Anastasia saw him she smiled and showed that her neck was not injured. There wasn’t a bond bite, or a scratch or anything. Her hands where a different story. They were beaten up, some of the bites where more recent than others. Yinsen suspected that Howard sent him in as soon as the heat was over. He couldn’t help but wonder what happened to the alpha and if he was still alive.


	5. Chapter 5

As the days pass Yinsen finally got the courage to ask about the Alpha. 

“He was… nice. He sat at the far end of the room until he couldn’t control himself anymore. He had dirty-blond hair, blue eyes and was fair skinned.” Anastasia said not really knowing what to say.

“He didn’t try to hurt you?” Yinsen asked knowing that he sounded like an overprotective father. However, in this situation he was a better father to Anastasia than her own.

“No but he did have a request. That if I had a boy to name him after his brother Harley. He said that his brother is really sick and sir offered to pay off the hospital bills until he’s better if he would do a job for him.” Anastasia said stretching a bit. She had been looking over the new Blueprints howard had brought with Yinsen.

“Harley sounds like a wonderful name. I hope that the Alpha was let go” Yinsen said looking over the books to study engineering more. He might as well help her with whatever he could.  
“He didn’t. Sir shot him” Anastasia said. Yinsen head shot up as he looked at her.

“After my heat they left the room and I heard a bang. Sir said that the father was taken care of” Anastasia clarified for Yinsen. She could feel his eyes on the back of her head. “Yinsen do you know Italian?”

“What… I do know a bit. I’m not fluent in it” Yinsen said moving to sit next to her. “Why do you ask?” 

“My mother spoke to me in Italian first, I wanted to do the same thing with my child. You can speak in your native language if you would like.” Anastasia said. There it was the part of Anastasia that always reminded him of how young she was. She could act tough and strong but under all of that she is kind and understanding. She had even built him a watch to keep track of his prayer time.

“I think thats is a wonderful thing. You will have to help me get better at italian while you’re pregnant” Yinsen said smiling. Keeping her culture even as small as it was is a good sign. She knew how it felt to be taken from what you grew up to love.

“How would you like to do that?” She asked giving him her full attention.

“By speaking to me in only italian” Yinsen said. He could see the smile that spread on her face. He knew how hard it was to think and speak in a different tongue than your own.

“Grazie, non posso dirti quanto questo significhi per me” (Thank you, I can't tell you how much this means to me) She said before getting back to her work. Yinsen let her work without saying much more. After all there was was a lot that she would have to work out.

__________________

As the days passed Yinsen was getting better at speaking Italian. There farm was starting to really take hold. They would see fruit in a few more months. They had only seen Howard when he dropped off food and more work for Anastasia. Yinsen had the basics down and was about to help her more than he had been. Anastasia had started showing sooner than he had expected. 

“Sarà un problema?” (Is that going to be a problem?) she asked when he pointed it out to her. They had been sitting down for breakfast. Yinsen did it on proupus to see if Howard knew Italian and if he did was he listening to what they were saying. He would have brought it up to her latter if this wasn’t the best chance to get better tools to help them.

“No. Potrebbe essere un bambino grande o potrebbe essercene più di uno.” (No. It could be a large child or there could be more than one.) He said while trying to reassure her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Howard staring at them. He had long since decided that ignoring Howard was the best thing for him. If he wanted to help Anastasia while she gave birth.

“più di una?” (more than one?) she asked putting a hand on her stomach.

“Yes, like twins or triplets” (I’m tired of going back and forth just pretend they are speaking Italian) He replied “If I had better tools then we could find out”

“Thank you for what you can do” SHe said rubbing her stomach a bit. Obviously lost in thought. Yinsen figured that finding out that someone can have more than one child at a time is a surprise to her. How else would she have known. The only Biology book is from the 1940’s. It’s dated to say the least. Gives information that has just the base parts or is completely off.

_______________________

Yinsen found out that Howard did know Italian but wasn’t listening all the time. Which he found strange for Howard to do. They did get a few more tools to help with the pregnancy. They also received children's books, fabric, and a sewing machine. When Anastasia told him that the machine had been her mother's he felt shocked. It was no wonder that Anastasia was wearing rags. Her mother had been supplying her with the clothing she wore. It was lucky that he knew how to sew and was able to teach Anastasia how.

“Yinsen, do you think sir will take you away from me?” She asked him one day. It was late at night and he had almost fallen asleep.

“I don’t know. I know that I will fight to stay with you and your children” Yinsen said. There was no leaving alive from this place. He got to understand everything. When Howard was mad you could hear the screams echo through the halls. It was a labyrinth as soon as you left the cell. Until someone found them there was no escape. Not one where they could win without losing people.  
___________________

“Yinsen there coming!” Anastasia said as her water broke. He could see the fear that was on her face. 

“It’s okay. It’s okay. Come lay down” he said as he guided her to her bed. ”We’ll count the contractions time apart. Remember we have to wait until they are ready” 

“Okay I can do that” She said laying down. They had been practicing this sense the beginning of her eighth month. Yinsen got the water blanket and towels ready for the baby. He had the water heating while they waited. Once the contractions were down to 1-3 minutes long he would take it off the heat.

(6 hours later)

“You have this Anastasia. Okay now push!” Yinsen said as the crown of the baby's head pushed thru. After a while of pushing there was a baby boy in his arms. Yinsen wondered for a moment if he could become an alpha to protect his new family members. However, he didn’t get much time to think. After cleaning the baby up a bit and raping him up. Anastasia Began pushing again.

“Is it two?” she asked in pain.

“It could be or its after birth. I’ll let you know if I see- THESE iS A HEAD! ITS TWO” He called getting ready for the other child.

In the end two boys were born Harley and Peter. Yinsen watched as the new mother and her babies fell asleep. He had a lot to clean up so he got to work.


	6. Chapter 6

“GIRL! HOW DARE YOU MAKE A MOCKERY OUT OF ME” Howard yelled as he banged open the door to the cell. Yinsen getting the message took the boys to the farthest part of the room. This was a common thing with them. Anastasia would face Howard while Yinsen would protect the boys.

“What do you mean sir?” Anastasia asked standing tall. Having the boys changed her. It had been almost three years. Howard got the picture that something changed when he walked in to raise a hand agent peter for crying. Anastasia had not only hit him once but enough that howard had to leave the cell. Yinsen would have been surprised if it wasn’t for the research that he had been doing into Omegas. Turns out when there cub is in danger they can tap into an alpha like strength. However, afterwards they need a long, long nap. The nap it about 12 hours before there engey is back to normal.

“YOU BUILT JAMES AN ARM!” Howard yelled again. Sizing her up as he got closer.

“Did he not like it?” She asked looking confused. “I’m sorry sir I had no idea that it would become a problem.”  
“LIKE HELL YOU DIDN’T” Howard continued to yell.

“Sir perhaps this is a good thing. You can get some alone time with James to ask for forgiveness. When the news gets back to Steve I’m sure he will be proud of you to getting closer.” She said. Howard studered for a moment. “Sir you can ask James out on a personal time as an apology and get to know him better. Howard had been trying to get into Steves pants for years. Now that Steve's old/current Boyfriend is back in the picture it made things harder.

“YOU’RE JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER! ALWAYS TRYING TO USE ME” Howard said. “Look here fix this problem with a huge update and new weapons or I’ll be reliving you of one of those three back there” he said jabbing a finger in there direction. Which cause Anastasia to puff out a bit. She could only do so much. Howard then left the cell slamming the door shut.

“Mamma, I’m gonna beat him up” Harley said running up to her. His fists where up and ready for a fight. Peter wasn’t far behind him looking a little less brave. Anastasia and Yinsen laughed a bit at their antics. Anastasia just scoped them up into a bear hug.

“Oh hunny, You leave beating him up to me and grandpa” She said smiling. Yinsen became grandpa after the first week when they talked about who he was to them. He felt honored that she would let him be their grandpa. It also help them sament a family. He never said it but Yinsen could tell that it ticked howard off a bit.

“Mamma I don’t like him” Peter said snugling closer. Anastasia and Yinsen thought that Harley was an alpha, while peter might be an Omega. They wouldn’t know until they turned 13. 

“That's okay Peter. I don’t like him much myself” Yinsen said patting their heads. “Okay let's let mamma get back to work so we can stay together. We can read a story together.” Anastasia gave a thankful nod to yinsen before turning back to her work. She didn’t want this to keep her from her children. She wouldn't let it keep her from them. 

_________________

It had been a few hours since Howard left when she heard someone coming down the hall. Anastasia Looked up from her station and walked over to the door to pear out. It didn’t sound like Howard, but if it was then that was too soon. She hadn’t had time to work. He was never here so often after Steve was found. She spun around after not seeing anything. Yinsen face matched her own. Fear and horror that they would be separated.

“Hide the boy” Yinsen said. “You three have to stay together” Anastasia’s eyes filled with tears as she nodded. They moved the boys quickly and quietly to a space under the kiln. It was a secret hidey hole the boys made when they were bored. Harley and Peter of course woke up during the move.

“Shhh” Anastasia said “someone's here protect each other, and keep hidden” A few moments after the boys were situated the cell door opened. There stood a blonde Alpha in the doorway.

“Um your the only...what's going?” He stuttered a bit before a red headed beta stepped forward.

“Do you know whats happening here?” She asked while posturing as an alpha. Anastasia glanced at Yinsen, who shared her look.

“Does that mean your not with him?” Yinsen asked carefully, as more people appeared in the doorway. There was a total of 2 alphas, 3 betas, and an Omega. Which caught the attention of Anastasia. An Omega with this group? Why? It didn’t make sense to her.

“With who?” A blonde betta asked drawing the attention back to them. Anastasia was about to answer when they heard the door slam. Anastasia and yinsen dranged them in a towards the corner. Closing the cell door quietly.  
“Shh” Yinsen said looking at Anastasia. Who got ready posturing as fearless. She didn’t look at them.

“GIRL TIMES UP” Howard called. She clenched her jaw as she stood her ground. The cell door opened and there he stood. “Did you finish what I told you to or are you going to lose you’re helper” he stepped forward. Anastasia smiled at him making him stop. She didn’t know which of the alphas was Steve but she knew his smell, and that he was an alpha.

“You lose” She said. Knowing that it was a dangerous thing to do. If the others decided to join him she would be in trouble.

“ANASTASIA” Yinsen yelled eyes going wide. It wasn’t the Alpha she wanted to help.

“STAY AWAY FROM MAMMA!” Harley yelled as he ran forward. Anastasia barely touching him before the fist hit the back of her shoulder. Howard had aimed for Harleys face.

“HOWARD!” the guests yelled as yinsen ran to Anastasia’s aid. Peter ran forward too. 

“STEVE? What are you doing here?” Howard asked voice soft and happy. “I was looking all over for you earlier” 

“WHAT WAS THAT? WHAT IS THIS PLACE” the brunet Alpha yelled. Anastasia wanted to laugh at but yinsen was touching her shoulder to see how bad the injury was.

“Huh? Oh this place is where I send bad people that need punishing James” Howard said innocently. At least now they knew which one was which. 

“YOUR THE BAD GUY!” Harley yelled fighting to get over his mamma.

“HARLEY” Anastasia whisper yelled.

“SHUT YOUR BRAT UP OR I’LL SLIT HIS THROAT” Howard said pointing at finger at them. Yinsen and Anastasia curled him closer between them Peter getting swept up with him. 

“HOWARD!” Steve yelled as James tackled him. While yelling ‘I’d like to see you try.’


	7. Chapter 7

After everything they had gone through Anastasia and Yinsen felt relieved. The redhead Beta who said her name was Natasha called shield. Who once they go there was surprised at the amount of bodies and blood all over the place.

“Okay you four, ready to leave?” Steve asked them knelling so that he didn’t scare them.

“What time is it?” Yinsen asked grabbing everyone's attention.

“It’s about midnight” Steve said. Yinsen nodded before turning to Anastasia and her boys.

“You three ready to see the stars!” He said giving an excited voice. Before throwing his hands in the air “all aboard the line to see the sky!”

“THE SKY!!!” Peter and Harley yelled throwing their hands in the air. Before jumping in line. Anastasia following close behind. The shield agents looked surprised at this. While the avenger followed them. Once out the three stopped and stared. 

“They were all born down there. They have never seen the outside world” Yinsen said walking over to the avengers. Who looked appalled at the news. 

“YINSEN! WHAT’S THAT?” Anastasia asked pointing to the cars. 

“Thats a car! Oh and that's a tree” Yinsen called before pointing a large tree. The three ran over to the tree all talking fast and happily.

“Mr. Yinsen. I have some news for you” a shield agent said walking up. “Your family has passed away” 

“No no no no no no” Yinsen said “You don't understand my wife and I were going to.. Going to” he started tears building up in his eyes. Soon Anastasia was next to him bring him into a hug. She lared at the shield agent.

“My son and wife are dead” Yinsen said softly. Anastasia’s face changed as she looked back and forth between Yinsen and the agent.

“Yinsen I’m so sorry” Anastasia said rubbing his back. Yinsen cried and the boys ran over and sat next to them helping there mamma rub his back.

“How about we get you to a few rooms and bed to sleep this night off” Clint as they were told asked. 

“Back off” Harley said puffing up. Who then got pinched oh his shoulder. He looked at his mamma then Yinsen acusingly.

“Be *snif* nice” Yinsen said taking deep breaths to calm himself down. He had not wanted to make this a bad experience for them.

______________________

They got to the avengers base. Which happens to be a building that Howard designed for them. He had wanted everyone but steve to be hell and gone from him. There was a lot of room like Howard was expecting them to get more team members or have kids.

“Home sweet home” Clint said walking over to the couch and flopping down. Yinsen had fallen asleep in the car and was now groggy from waking up. He laid down on the floor next to the couch. He groaned in happiness as soon as his back hit the soft couch. Natasha wasn’t far behind him walking over to join him.

“Hold on there big guy, We have beds you can sleep on” Clint said sitting up. Yinsen looked up in surprise before sitting up.

“Sorry force of habit” Yinsen said stretching. Anastasia was carrying the boys who fell asleep as well with some difficulty. However wouldn’t accept help. Harley had tried his best to walk once they got to the base but he was falling asleep as he walked. ”Anastasia we get a bed” Yinsen called softly.

“Where?” she responded looking around the room. She had never seen such decoration style. Was that small bed with a wall where they slept. It looked better than a bed of books.

“Ah this way” Steve said guiding the four of them to the guest room. They would have separated them if they thought that they could. They couldn’t even get them to get in different cars.

____________________

The avengers didn’t say much about what had happened. They were still processing. At worst they had expected a group of people in the house that where being forced to work on the designs. What they found was an empty house and a staircase down. After walking down there was a metal door. They had passed 100 cells before there was another staircase. By the time they made it to Anastasia and Yinsen they where about 300 ft under the ground. After opening all the cells from the top to them they saw more bodys and blood then they ever seen on jobs. Every cell had either nothing but blood in it or a body that was decomposing. Nothing but the last cell was alive.

It was only after they called shield that they found out anything. They asked Howard about the place only to be told the lies he gave himself. However, once Fury and the other shield agents saw the place they too were quite. What could you say after seeing the horror of the cells. Yinsen had said they would wait for them to get back before leaving the cell. As the shield agents cleaned the cells from top to bottom the Avengers waited with the four survivors. Once given the clear they were allowed to walk the four out of the place. Shield was testing all the blood to find who had been in the cells. They had found a total of 129 deaths. Many of which didn’t even have a missing person report. In the bodys Yinsens wife and child where found. They didn’t tell him that but they had to tell him of there passing. It hurt for them to see the way the man broke down. 

They didn’t stay up for very long after the four had left the room. There was too much to talk about and to much to process. There time would be better sleeping off the night. They couldn't talk about it yet. Especially when Steve and Bucky both seemed distort. They watched their friend turn into a monster. Now they seemed to be waiting for the call from Fury. He would tell them what Howards physic test said. The wait was torture all by itself though.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve woke up at his usual time. If you could call it waking up. He had been searching the web and anything he could find to see how he had missed Howard becoming a monster. He had woken up Bucky enough times that the other man left the room. Probably going to the guest room that they hardy used. He had called Fury one too many times that the man had yelled at him. Fury had threatened him that if he didn’t let him do his job then he would be meet with Fury’s rath. Which would have been scary but Steve lived with Natasha. Now it was 5am had he had gotten about one hour of sleep. He and Sam would be going for there morning run. Sam was a beta that was going through training to join the team. He had not been given a official place on the team yet. He still had a few more paperwork to fill out before being given a place on the team.He stretches before walking out to the living room.

When he entered he saw two people standing on the balcony. Anastasia and Yinsen were watching the sunrise on the balcony. Steve was happy that they took his word that they could walk around the base. He asked that they not go to far without an Avenger with them. Yinsen would probably be fine walking around along. Anastasia on the other hand… She had never seen the outside world. Steve couldn’t blame her for not knowing the dangers. Especially for an Omega that looked like her. Long brown hair that washed over her shoulders like the waves of an ocean. Big honey brown eyes that both literally and figuratively held innocence. She was thin but not unhealthy. Yeah Omegas like her ended up in more trouble than they realized. 

Steve thanked his enhancements as he could still hear them talking with the door closed. He moved around to the kitchen quietly as not to bother them.

“Its beautiful” Anastasia said leaning further on the railing. She stopped when Yinsen tapped her shoulder. He had apparently already had the safety talk with her. They weren't too far up but she would at least get a broken bone if she fell.

“Yeah it is” Yinsen replied almost like he was lost in space.

“What are we going to do now?” Anastasia asked turning her head to look at him. “We can't stay with them”

“Why not? We have nowhere else to go” Yinsen said reaching out to pull her into a hug. Figured this was probably the best time to interrupt.

“Good morning you two” He said opening the door a bit. Yinsen and Anastasia both looked towards him.

“Good morning” Yinsen said letting her go. He had a smile on his face as Anastasia looked like she wanted to just watch the sky. Soon after steve's eyes returned back onto Yinsen he continued “I was hoping that I could repay you today by making breakfast. What would everyone like to eat?”

“You don’t have to repay us. We just do what's right.” Steve said but when Yinsen didn’t look like he was backing down he continued “Pancakes are a good breakfast. I’m sure the children will love them” 

Yinsen smiled at him before tapping Anastasia on the shoulder. After leaving the balcony and walking to the kitchen Yinsen looked at the cook books he had found. While Anastasia took his seat and stayed to watch the sun. Steve figured that he should go help Yinsen make Breakfast. That was until a slight wind caught Anastasia’s skert. She was wearing a short dress that looked to be in taters. The wind lifted up a pice and before steve could turn around he saw that it had holes in the fabric. Anastasia on the other hand didn’t seem to notice the turmoil that Steve has having on if it would freak her out to say something. Steve decided that he would go inside without saying anything. 

“I can help” Steve said but Yinsen waved a dismissive hand at him. Steve was apparently not needed here. He decided that he should call fury and give him an update. He could probably get fury to let them go shopping for clothing and shoes and whatever else they need.

“MAMMA!” Two voices echoed as the two boys walked into the room. Steve was thrown from his thoughts as two bodys ran into his legs. 

“Oh? Hello” Steve said hands up in the air. He didn’t know how she would react with him touching her children. One of the boy’s looked up at him with large doe eyes like his mothers. The other pushed Steve out of the way and ran to his mother. “Are you okay?” Steve asked feeling a bit uncomfortable with the attention of the other son. The boy nodded but didn’t move.

“Peter? What's wrong?” Anastasia asked walking over to them. She was a very attentive mother, Steve noted. When Peter leaned over and whispered into her ear.

“Oh I see. I’m sure that Yinsen and I can clean that up” Anastasia said before looking at Steve. “Mr. Rogers do you happen to have cloth or a spear pair of clothing that peter could use?” She asked.

“I don’t I’m sorry. But I was going to go on my morning run. I could pick something up for the mean time then take you four shopping later” Steve said suddenly understanding that he was being a shield for peter to hide his clothing. Anastasia nodded before looking towards Yinsen who was cooking.

“Harly come here and help me make pancakes. Anastasia you should go clean up fast so that it doesn’t ruin the bed. Put the clothing in a washer with the soap. I’m sure that there is instructions in the laundry room Mr. Rogers told us about when we got here. Then we can give peter a bath to clean up a bit” Yinsen said helping the thought process a bit. Anastasia nodded and helped Harley onto the counter chair. The she and peter whent to clean up the mess.

“I’ll uh be going then” Steve said leaving sending Fury a quick text about the plan. Before seeing Sam waiting for him by the entrance. Sam looked relatively angry about the wait. To be fair Steve was about half an hour late.

“Where have you been?” He asked as Steve aprotched. Steve had joged over but then got an amazing idea.

“I’ll tell you on the way” Steve said picking up pace instead of slowing down. Sam had to take off in a run just to keep up with Steve. Steve laughed as Sam yelled at him about how that was unfair.


End file.
